


He Makes Me Blue

by younggod



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younggod/pseuds/younggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything is blue and Luke can’t seem to get away from it no matter how hard he tries."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Makes Me Blue

**Author's Note:**

> originally a slam poem i wrote and then modified and turned into this, hence its shortness. title from colours by halsey and also loosely inspired by the song and how halsey has made me realize blue is a very vital colour in my life.

Everything is blue and Luke can’t seem to get away from it no matter how hard he tries. He’s stuck seeing in hues of aqua and aegean with splashes of cerulean and streaks of celeste and reading in between the lines late at night and clinging to conversations from past months. He doesn’t know how it started but he thinks maybe it was when he looked into Michael’s eyes that tend to go from teal shades to borderline forest green and then couldn’t see anything else until he went to sleep that night and saw his blue hair in his dreams.

He just knows that blue is tending to be most things now – it’s Michaels guitar picks, it’s the dark navy ink coming from his pen at three in the morning writing lyrics, it’s the background of his phone and the case too. And even when it’s not solidly everywhere it’s there it’s the finger prints on frets and the finger prints smudging on skin, it’s the way Luke smiles too big at the other boy or stares at him for just too long where the translucent colours stroke across his vision and are gone seconds after. It’s the blue light from Luke’s computer screen and the blue layouts of Michael’s messages waiting for another one to come through; it’s how Luke makes Michael feel.

He never found humor or belief in the phrase “blue is the warmest colour” but oh god, does he now. It’s both safety and relief and quietness and butterflies and a pressure in your chest that you aren’t sure you like or not and alternating between scorching hot or ice cold where no matter what you do to it you’re going to get injured somehow but everything seems so blue and pretty so you go ahead and do it anyways. And though it can be the warmest and supposedly safest calming colour at all times, the man checking Luke’s paint out at the hardware store lied to him about black being the hardest colour to cover up because its blue; trust this, it’s been at least six months and Luke still can’t get blue to take a break, let alone go away completely.

He mills over the possibilities of what would happen if it was black sometimes. He thinks maybe if it was black he could sleep more. Maybe if it was black he wouldn’t stare at his phone waiting for those tipsy texts and truths and easiness to come back, maybe if it was black he could have all his songs back and maybe if it was black he wouldn’t cry over Michael’s overwhelmingly strong love for yellow that’s been around him since he was young and blinding him from everything and maybe then Luke’s old green would be more apparent and vivid. Maybe if it was black Luke wouldn’t be so goddamn blue.

Everything is blue and as much as Luke loves blue he wants the photo balance to go back to normal or for Michael to hold his hand and at least make him blue that way because these long distance colouring sessions aren’t going all too well and he thinks the mist he emits are just blurring and blending the blues enclosing him in.


End file.
